


Traptrix Rally

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Acceptance, Accidents, Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Affection, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Animal Metaphors, Anime, Arguing, Asian Character(s), Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Background Poly, Background Relationships, Background Slash, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Battle, Begging, Belonging, Bickering, Big Brothers, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Boners, Boxers, Boyfriends, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Boys' Love, Bracelets, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Canon Backstory, Canon Character of Color, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Card Games, Cars, Castles, Catharsis, Character(s) of Color, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Chivalry, Cities, Class Differences, Class Issues, Clothed Sex, Clothing, Clothing Kink, Coats, Cock Tease, Coercion, Colors, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Comfort, Compare and Contrast, Competence Kink, Competency, Competition, Complete, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Control, Courage, Crazy, Crimes & Criminals, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crushes, Cultural References, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Daydreaming, Deepthroating, Denial, Desire, Destruction, Devotion, Dildos, Dinner, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Dominatrix, Dorkiness, Double Entendre, Doubt, Dragons, Dresses, Duel Monsters, Duelling, During Canon, Ears, Education, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Episode Related, Erections, Erotica, Escapism, Euphemisms, Exhaustion, Experimentation, Explanations, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fantasy Sex, Fear, Fear of Discovery, Feeding, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Femininity, Feminization, Feral Behavior, Fetish Clothing, Fights, Financial Issues, Fingerfucking, First In The Fandom, Flash Forward, Flirting, Floor Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Force-Feeding, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fuckbuddies, Fucked Up, Fucking, Fun, Funny, Games, Gay Sex, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Glove Kink, Gloves, Gods, Groping, Growing Up, Guilty Pleasures, Hair, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hardcore, Harm to Children, Hats, Hearts, Heat Stroke, Helmets, Hero Worship, Heroes & Heroines, Hiding, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hobbies, Home, Homelessness, Homoeroticism, Hong Kong, Hook-Up, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Hopeful Ending, Hormones, Horny Teenagers, Hot, Hot Sex, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Humor, Humorous Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, Imagination, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Improvised Sex Toys, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Erections, Innocence, Insanity, Intimacy, It's a Trap!, Japanese Character(s), Jealousy, Joyful, Justice, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, LGBTQ Character of Color, Laughter, Lemon, Licking, Light-Hearted, Little Sisters, Love, Love Stories, Love/Hate, Lust, Luxury, M/M, Machines, Magical Girls, Magnets, Making Love, Making Out, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Manipulation, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Memes, Metaphors, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mischief, Mistaken Identity, Mistakes, Money, Monsters, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Pining, Naughtiness, Naughty, Necklaces, Nervousness, Nostalgia, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudity, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oblivious, One Night Stands, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orphans, Pain, Panic, Parody, Partial Nudity, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Underage, Past Underage Sex, Penises, Perversion, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pining, Pixies, Plans, Play Fighting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pocket Watches, Pop Culture, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Epilogue, Premarital Sex, Pride, Private School, Promiscuity, Prostate Massage, Prostitution, Puns & Word Play, Queer Character, Queer Youth, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Realization, References to Aztec Religion & Lore, References to Canon, Reminiscing, Returning Home, Reunions, Revelations, Riding, Rimming, Robots, Rocket Launchers, Role Reversal, Role-Playing Game, Roleplay, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Roughness, Sappy, Saving the World, Scents & Smells, Scheming, Schoolboys, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Secrets, Seduction, Self-Discovery, Sensuality, Sex, Sex Education, Sex Games, Sex Positions, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Sex for Favors, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Metaphors, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy Times, Shame, Shameless Smut, Sharing, Shock, Shoe Kink, Shoes, Shorts (Clothing), Shounen-ai, Showers, Showing Off, Sisters, Skateboarding, Skyscrapers, Slash, Sleepovers, Smile, Smut, Snakes, Sneakiness, Sneaking Around, Some Humor, Spit As Lube, Sports, Sports Metaphors, Star Wars References, Sticky, Strategy & Tactics, Stripping, Submission, Surprises, Survival, Suspicions, Sweat, Sweet, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Teaching, Team, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Teasing, Technological Kink, Technology, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Temptation, Tension, Tight Pants, Tight Spaces, Tongues, Touching, Toys, Transformation, Twins, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Masturbation, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, Understanding, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Undressing, Unsafe Sex, Urban Fantasy, Vulnerability, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching, Water, Wealth, Weapons, Wish Fulfillment, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry, Wrists, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Rua and Rally Dawson have a “Riding” Duel.





	Traptrix Rally

Traptrix Rally

Author’s Note: Set during the first timeskip at the end of the series, prior to the Team 5D’s reunion dinner. Titled after the “Traptrix” archetype. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s series.

Pairings: Established Rua x Rally. Referenced one-sided Rua x Yusei, non-romantic Yusei x Rally, non-romantic Crow x Rally, non-romantic Nerve x Rally, non-romantic Taka x Rally, non-romantic Blitz x Rally.

Summary:

Rua and Rally Dawson have a “Riding” Duel.

* * *

“Check it!”

Sparks sliced the pavement. The Signer of the Heart Mark demonstrated his moves, fluidly transitioning from kickflips to nail slides. Rounding a bend, Rua touched his foot to the nose of his Duel Board, leaned into the slide, and tail scraped to a photo finish.

“Bravo!” Rally Dawson clapped.

“Whew! I’m beat!”

They sought refuge from the heart-pounding heat within the climate-controlled comfort of Neo Domino’s highest residential building, where Rua and his sister lived. After saying hello to Ruka, who was about to go swimming in the hotel’s terrace pool, Rally bolted upstairs and claimed the shower like he owned the place, swatting the faucet to get the water running.

Although the Satellite stray had used the much better-off twins’ amenities during a dozen stays since Team 5D’s averted the city’s destruction, he wasn’t actually planning on entering the stall. And neither was Rua. Not yet.

The initial couple trips, he’d been amazed by the spaciousness of their crib. Tops would always be a castle in the air compared to the cramped, garbage-laden (though presently cleaner) slums of his birth. But home was home. He could never forsake his roots; Martha would chew him out.

Several hours to absorb the luxuriousness. No harm, no foul. Also, for their current purpose, it helped the facilities were sanitary.

Rua grinned widely, locking up behind him.

Not needing instruction, Rally ditched his sandals, then briskly discarded his patchy coat and slacks to the marble floor. He slouched over the edge of the tub, shaking his butt. The extra fabric of his persimmon dress blocked the upskirt view his friend arrantly desired.

Great Crimson Dragon! That dress! Rua’s love-hate relationship with the raggy piece of clothing knew no equal. Many a Duel Academia student had fallen for its trap. Imagine the mortified looks Bob and Sly gave when Rua disclosed the beautiful maiden they were hitting on was a dude!

“Field Magic! Speed World 2, set on!”

“Riding Duel! Acceleration!”

Taking the first turn, Rua pressed against Rally, digging his kneepads into the delicate hind sections of the sissy’s legs. His wristbanded clamps searched beneath Rally’s frock. Struggling to slip off the robe, its wearer lent a hand and scrapped his bric-a-brac – bracelets, necklace, and pocket watch – in the process.

The green-haired thirteen-year-old shucked his shorts and underwear, tugging a bit on his fledgling erection before losing his helmet. However, Rally refused to allow it, kissing him while pulling the protective headgear down once more.

“Leave everything else on. I like you this way.”

At the suggestion, Rua hardened further, if that was even possible. The skin retracted, unveiling his spongy tip.

By no means an amateur, Rally teased him along the inside of his fingers, a ball in his mouth as he caressed Rua’s rod, that impressively solid bar magnet.

When the world threw you in the trash, you did what was necessary to survive and improve your situation. Neo Domino City’s underbelly contained no shortage of sleazy tricks drafting potential bedfellows, especially ones resembling vulnerable little girls.

Rua tried not to dwell on the thought. This despite Rally telling him it wasn’t _all_ bad. For every sicko dirtbag, a valorous soul treated him respectfully. Nerve, Taka, and Blitz, for instance. Or Crow, the time he let him ride him on the Blackbird.

Satellite’s reintegration banished the darker days. Rally now kept to Rua, plus the occasional quickie in Yusei’s garage. Something the rich kid was insanely envious of.

Still, his experience made all the difference. Rally sucked like a pro. He exercised masterful control, chugging his boy meat in its entirety, contracting rhythmically around it with his throat muscles and making intensely erotic gurgling noises.

Sweet catharsis. Two cum-spattered smiley faces stared back at him. Rally’s and the brooch adorning his beanie.

SPEED COUNTERS: 1.

Yummy sperm overloading his taste buds, Rally molt-escaped his navy-blue boxers, tripped Rua onto his knees, and gripped his ears. The ponytailed hero clutched his ass in response. Member sitting flush on his tongue, Rua replicated Rally’s earlier actions best he could, not being as competent a cocksucker.

Receiving the awkward but pleasurable blowjob, Rally thrust at an incline, his palms relocating to the skateboarder’s helm.

He erupted, clenched knuckles stark white.

SPEED COUNTERS: 2.

Balanced on his elbow guards, Rua snared Rally’s thighs, and spat between the halves of his backside. He licked deep, vertical ribbons whilst stroking him, the roughness of his glove colouring his joystick a ruddy red.

SPEED COUNTERS: 3.

Obtaining the lead again, Rally exploited Rua’s love of toys. Plastic cars, thumb drives, vacuum nozzles, the hinge of an empty stapler…Rua’s playthings exceeded the number of form-changing Machine-Type monsters in his Deck.

Having come prepared, a mini flashlight concealed under his hat, Rally lifted his stretched hole to the ceiling and inserted its bottom up his bottom.

Rua fingered himself, jerking to the scene. When he too was sufficiently loosened, he sat down on Rally from above, his tunnel consuming the flashlight’s bezel so their cheeks joined in the center.

SPEED COUNTERS: 4.

Dominant position reclaimed, Rua shifted his weight toward his hips, pushing the foreign body farther into Rally. The pressure didn’t abate. Not until the invading object skimmed Rally’s prostate, causing him to spew all over.

SPEED COUNTERS: 5.

Left huffing on the bathmat, the teenagers squeezed the small lantern out. Rally ended his turn without setting a new Reverse Card.

“ _Direct Attack_ me, Rua! I’m ready!”

SPEED COUNTERS: 6.

“I tune my Level 3 Deformer Boardon and Level 1 Deformer Magnen I with your Level 2 One-Shot Rocket!” Rua declared. “Docking courage and strength to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of Love and Justice, Power Tool Dragon!”

The moment he uttered the word “docking,” Rua guided his penis across the Field, drilling his opponent with the absolute force of Power Tool’s Crafty Break.

SPEED COUNTERS: 7.

“I r-remove seven Speed Counters!” Extracting himself from Rally’s pussy, he yanked hard on his puffy mane. “DRAW!”

The girly boy got a face full of spunk.

_Knock knock!_

“Rua, are you done?” Ruka had grown suspicious of how long her sibling was in the bathroom.

The showerhead’s spray proved effective, muffling their activities.

“Just a minute! D-don’t come in!” It slipped his mind she wouldn’t be able to anyway.

“Is Rally in there? Are you bathing together?”

“What’s there to be ashamed about? Real men wash each other’s backs!”

Her twin could almost sense her hilarity through the door.

“Well, hurry! Crow called! The gang’s meeting for dinner!”

A reunion with his teammates? Rua was hyped!

“Um, _hello_?”

“What?”

Rally pixyishly flicked him in the forehead. “You owe me a rematch!”


End file.
